Soul Calibur x Ninja Gaiden : Le retour du Chevalier Azur
by Edward91
Summary: 1591. 4 après la défaite de Nightmare, ce dernier ainsi que Soul Edge revinrent à la vie. Tira, la sadique guerrière de Nightmare enleva Sophitia Alexandra, ainsi que ses enfants, laissant sa sœur Cassandra pour morte. Elle fut sauvée par Ryu Hayabusa, le Ninja Dragon, qui fut happé par un vortex dimensionnel. Cassandra s'allia avec lui pour délivrer sa famille et tuer Nightmare
1. Une nouvelle menace se lève

Chapitre 1

Une nouvelle menace s'étend sur le village Hayabusa.

La nuit tomba sur un village construit dans l'ombre du Mont Fuji, elle était calme comme d'habitude. Deux ninjas portant une tenue verte gardèrent l'entrée du village, l'incident de l'Epée du Dragon Noir provoquant la destruction de cette première a mis tout le monde sur le pied de guerre.

Soudain, des bruits retentirent des profondeurs de la forêt, les deux gardes sortirent leurs épées et se mettaient en garde, prêt à accueillir un visiteur hostile. La tension monta, les ninjas tentèrent de garder leur calme car on jouait avec leurs nerfs.

Les gardes se séparèrent pour couvrir du terrain et retrouver la source du bruit. Un cri retenta ainsi que le rire sadique d'une jeune fille. Le ninja courut vers la direction du cri et trouva son camarade tranché en deux. Paniqué, il voulut se précipiter vers le village pour prévenir son maître mais c'est trop tard.

Une forme humanoïde le renversa, elle sortit une grande lame circulaire et se mit à genoux sur le ninja.

\- Amusons nous un peu, dit-elle en lâchant un rire effrayant.

Plusieurs cris retentissent alors dans les bois ainsi que dans le village. Le pauvre homme était en train de se faire torturer. Après avoir terminé ce spectacle morbide, l'être enlevât son manteau laissant place à une jeune fille ayant des yeux pourpres et des cheveux bleus, portant une tenue déchirée, elle posa son arme et se dit :

\- Bien, voilà le village Hayabusa.

Elle se mit en route en fredonnant un air malsain tout en prenant plaisir à tuer lentement les gardes restants.

\- « Laisse moi jouer avec toi, laisse moi te montrer tes entrailles vivants, je suis un corbeau noir, je porte la poisse et j'annonce le fléau qui va s'abattre sur toi. La, La, La »

Après ce petit jeu de massacre, elle se rendit au château Hayabusa et reprit son manège macabre. Peu après, elle laissa un garde vivant pour l'interroger. Elle lâcha un sourire terrifiant, elle n'avait rien d'humain, c'est une démone.

\- Où est caché le bijou que vous nommez, l'œil du Dragon ?

\- Je ne dirais rien, je ne trahirais pas mes maîtres.

\- Oh que si, et je vais te le prouver.

La jeune fille appela un corbeau et l'enfonça dans la bouche du ninja. Ce dernier était en train de subir une torture encore plus cruelle que les méthodes utilisées en cas de guerre. Le corbeau dévora les entrailles vivant du garde, il ne put crier car ses cordes vocales furent brisées par le volatile. La jeune fille regarda avec délectation le pauvre homme en train de souffrir, le corbeau sortit du ninja qui agonisa lentement.

\- Alors, mon chou, as-tu trouvé ce que je cherchais ?

Le corbeau croassait à l'oreille de sa maitresse. Cette dernière fut satisfaite et caressa son animal. Elle se rendit au dernier étage du château dont l'entrée était dans la gueule d'une statue de dragon. Elle trouva une porte ayant des reliefs japonais et des sculptures d'animaux mythologique et l'ouvrit. La jeune fille leva les yeux et un air de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage. Devant elle, un joyaux en forme de goutte de pluie, lévita et brilla de mille feux.

La jeune fille le prit et laissa échapper un rire terrifiant. Soudain, elle sentit une lame lacérer son dos, elle tomba à terre et se releva. Elle vit devant elle, un homme portant une tenue noir en cuire, un masque n'apparaître que les yeux. La jeune fille remarqua l'épée de son adversaire et se mit à sourire.

\- Qui est tu ? demanda le ninja.

\- Est-ce que c'est une façon d'agresser une jeune femme ?

\- Répond à ma question.

La jeune fille répondit à sa demande.

\- Je me nomme Tira et toi, tu dois être sans doute le célèbre Ryu Hayabusa.

Le ninja laissa un air étonné mais se ressaisit.

\- Comment me connais-tu ? Tu es un démon.

\- Tu es la seconde personne à me dire cela. Ton pauvre serviteur sert en ce moment de repas aux loups.

\- Tu vas payer pour cela.

Ryu fonça sur Tira, les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Il réussit à frapper la guerrière à l'épaule, la lame de son épée transperça la peau de Tira. Du sang coula alors, la jeune fille met la main à son épaule.

\- Enfoiré, cria Tira

\- Donne-moi l'œil du Dragon, démone.

Tira abandonna son air colérique et reprit son visage sadique, elle répond en riant.

\- Si tu la veux, viens la récupérer.

Tira fit alors une brèche et s'échappa par le toit en riant. Ryu emprunta le même chemin mais perdit sa trace. Il se rendit à l'entrée du village et vit des taches du sang sur le sol.

\- Elle est proche.

Pendant ce temps, Tira, haletant de fatigue, sortit un artefact rouge. Elle appela son maître.

\- Maître, j'ai l'œil du Dragon.

\- Très bien, Tira, maintenant ouvre le passage.

\- Il y a un imprévu, le Ninja Dragon m'a surpris et c'est un guerrier redoutable.

\- Peu importe, avec l'œil, je pourrais rendre Soul Edge plus fort et détruire ce monde.

Tira récite une incantation avec une langue inconnu. Un halo d'énergie maléfique apparut laissant place un tourbillon s'enfonçant vers la terre. C'est alors Ryu retrouva Tira.

\- Si tu veux ton bijou, Ninja Dragon, suis-moi, dit-elle en riant.

Elle tomba dans le vortex, Ryu la suit en sautant à son tour. Dieu sait où ce passage le mènera. C'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle histoire commença à être raconter, un nouveau chapitre sur la légendaire bataille entre Soul Edge et Soul Calibur.


	2. Un monde étrange

Chapitre 2

Un monde étrange

Ryu continua à se laisser emporter dans le vortex. Peu après, il aperçut une lumière, la sortie du tunnel est proche.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques mètres d'Athènes, se trouve un joli domaine. Il était entouré par des champs de blés, ainsi que par une rivière qui trouva sa source dans le Mont Olympe. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux verts, portant une tenue bleue sans manche, sortit de la maison. Elle fut interpellée par une voix douce.

\- Cassandra.

La jeune fille se retourna et lâcha un sourire.

\- Oui, Sophitia.

Sophitia porta une tunique de couleur blanche pure, elle a les cheveux blonds comme sa sœur et porta de longues boucles d'oreilles. Elle s'approcha de sa sœur.

\- N'oublie pas d'acheter des vêtements pour les petits, Pyrrha et Patroklos n'arrivent plus à rentrer dans leurs habits. Et prend aussi un marteau pour Rothion.

\- D'accord, grande sœur. Je vais en profiter pour passer chez nos parents.

Cassandra se mit en route pour Athènes, la grande capitale de la Grèce antique, pays qui est dominé actuellement par l'Empire Ottoman. Pendant ce temps, une personne regarde au loin la jeune fille s'éloigner de la maison, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est le moment.

Cassandra fredonna un air lors de sa visite à Athènes. Cassandra Alexandra a 21 ans, elle est dotée une détermination à tout épreuve, elle admira sa sœur ainée Sophitia qui a toujours été très protectrice envers elle. Lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle pleurait, Sophitia, de 4 ans son ainée, la prit dans ses bras et caressa les cheveux de sa sœur pour la consoler. Aujourd'hui, la plus jeune des sœurs posséda un immense courage et protégea sa famille par-dessus tout.

La jeune fille fit des emplettes et rendit visite à ses parents. Peu après, le crépuscule envahit la vallée avant de laisser place à la nuit. Cassandra commença à se déshabiller lorsqu'elle entendit le cris de sa nièce Pyrrha.

\- Pyrrha ! crie Cassandra.

Elle courrait en direction de la chambre de ses neveux, et lâcha un air de désespoir. Les deux enfants avaient disparus, Cassandra se précipita vers la chambre de Sophitia mais avait disparue aussi.

\- Mon dieu, où sont-ils, dit Cassandra en laissant couler une larme sur sa joue.

Soudain, elle vit une lueur rouge dans le couloir et regarda avec horreur, un incendie se déclara dans la maison. Cassandra, rouge de rage, retourna dans sa chambre et prit ses armes : une petite épée et un bouclier forgés par Héphaïstos, le dieu forgeron. Mais Cassandra ne peut plus sortir par l'entrée car le hall est envahit par les flammes. La jeune fille passa alors par la fenêtre et se retrouva dehors, elle trouva Rothion, le mari de Sophitia, blessé.

\- Mon dieu, Rothion, cria sa belle sœur.

\- Cassandra, sauve Sophitia et les enfants.

Cassandra secoua sa tête pour dire oui. Elle se retourna et voit sa maison envahie par les flammes, des larmes commencèrent à sortir de ses yeux. Soudain, elle reconnue une voix familière.

\- Alors, on assiste au feu de joie.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Tira, une de ses pires ennemis. Cassandra lui lança un regard de haine.

\- Salope, où est ma sœur et mes neveux, cria Cassandra.

Tira lui fait un signe de tête, la jeune blonde regarda avec horreur sa sœur et ses neveux à genoux, entourés par des hommes en armure noire.

\- Sophitia, les enfants, cria Cassandra

\- Non, Cassandra, n'approche pas, cria sa sœur

Cassandra se dirigea vers eux mais elle tomba au sol, Tira lui a fait un croche-patte.

\- Non, non, non. Tu ne fais pas partie du projet.

\- Quel projet, hurla Cassandra.

\- Comment dire ? Mêle-toi de tes affaires, dit-elle en riant.

Cassandra prit ses armes et se mit en position de combat. Elle remarqua alors une nette blessure sur l'épaule de Tira. Elle lâcha un ricanement mesquin.

\- Belle blessure, t'es tu coupée avec ta lame.

Tira lança un regard de haine et de colère, elle se jeta sur Cassandra en criant de rage. Mais cette dernière l'esquive avec souplesse et toucha la blessure de Tira. Elle hurla de douleur, la jeune blonde regarda la grosse cicatrice sur le dos de son ennemie.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait cela ? Ton petit copain ? ricana Cassandra.

\- Ferme là, cria Tira.

L'assassin sorti l'œil du Dragon d'une de ses poches. Cassandra sentit une force incroyable venant cette relique.

\- Qu'est ce que ça, cria Cassandra.

Tira retrouva son air sadique et approcha l'artefact de son arme. Une vague d'énergie envahit la lame circulaire de Tira sous l'œil horrifié des sœurs Alexandra et des enfants. La démone lâcha un rire terrifiant et fonça sur Cassandra. Sa lame toucha de plein fouet la poitrine de Cassandra qui s'effondra au sol, elle hurla de douleur.

\- Cassandra, crie Sophitia de désespoir.

\- Alors, sale peste, on ne rigole plus, hein, dit Tira en riant. Maintenant, tu peux faire tes adieux, tu es finie.

Un homme avec une armure imposante s'approcha de Cassandra, qui se mit à genoux. Elle s'avait que sa fin approchait, qu'elle ne sauverait pas sa famille, ses yeux fut remplies de larmes.

\- Pardonne-moi, Sophitia.

Sophitia regarda avec impuissance la scène, sa sœur va rendre son dernier soupir. Le bourreau s'approcha de sa victime et sortit une grosse lame tranchante. Il se prépara à exécuter Cassandra. Soudain, une espèce de comète s'écrasa près de la maison en flamme. Tira se mit en position défensif, mais une grosse brume envahit la vallée. Les mercenaires tombèrent les uns après les autres, un assassin rodait dans l'ombre. La brume se leva enfin, les cadavres des hommes de Tira furent enfin visible. La démone scruta autour d'elle pour retrouver son assaillant.

Soudain, un shuriken trancha la joue de Tira. Cette dernière hurla de douleur, elle rouvrit les yeux et lâcha un air de haine.

\- Encore toi.

Cassandra se retourna et vit Ryu Hayabusa en position offensive. La jeune fille comprit que c'est cet homme mystérieux qui a retardé son exécution.

\- C'est terminé, redonne moi l'œil et libère cette famille, dit Ryu à Tira.

Cette dernière ne l'écouta pas et hurla de façon hystérique au bourreau.

\- Tue le, ramène moi son cadavre.

Le bourreau s'exécuta et se dirigea vers son adversaire. Il se prépara à attaquer quand il sentit une douleur atroce, le ninja se trouva derrière lui, sa lame a tranché l'abdomen du bourreau. Mais ce dernier ne vacilla pas et continua sa charge en balançant sa lame à l'aveugle. Ryu en profita pour percé la poitrine de son adversaire et le trancha violemment, du sang s'écoula en cascade du bourreau. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol. Cassandra fut impressionnée par la force de son sauveur. Sophitia et ses enfants regardèrent le spectacle sans dire un mot.

Ryu lança un regard sur Tira, qui est terrifiée, par la performance du ninja.

\- Libères-les, maintenant.

Tira sauta vers les otages et s'entoura d'une brume rouge.

\- Si tu veux me libérer, viens les chercher, dit Tira en riant.

Son rire résonna dans la vallée, Cassandra hurla de désespoir.

\- Non, Sophitia, les enfants, dit-elle en pleurant.

Mais le coup de Tira la fait souffrir, elle hurla à nouveau de douleur. Ryu se précipita vers elle.

\- Tu as une grosse hémorragie, il faut la limiter.

\- Non, il faut que je sauve ma famille.

\- Pas dans cet état, si on ne soigne pas cette blessure, tu mourras dans quelques minutes.

Ryu entonna des mots japonais pour lancer un sort. Sa main est envahie par une flamme verte et l'approcha de la blessure de Cassandra qui trembla de peur. Cette dernière lâcha un gros cris et s'évanouit.


	3. Ivre de vengeance

Chapitre 3

Ivre de vengeance

Cassandra se retrouva dans les ténèbres, elle se demanda où elle est. Elle a l'impression d'être perdue dans le noir. Soudain, elle vit Sophitia marchant avec ses enfants.

\- Sophitia, cria Cassandra.

Elle courra en direction de sa sœur mais la jeune fille a l'impression que Sophitia s'éloigna de plus en plus. Fatiguée et essoufflée, elle tomba à genoux et commença à pleurer.

\- SOPHITIA ! cria Cassandra les yeux remplies de larmes.

Elle pleura et frappa le sol à coup de poing.

\- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ?!

Soudain, une lumière l'aveugla. Elle se retrouva sur un lit, torse nu, elle remarqua un grand bandage couvrant sa poitrine. En essayant de bouger, elle sentit encore la douleur de la frappe de Tira. Elle vit sa mère entrer dans la chambre.

\- Maman ?

\- Ma chérie, tu vas bien ?

Nike, la mère des sœurs Alexandra, vit des larmes couler des yeux de sa fille cadette.

\- Maman, j'ai échouée, je n'ai pas réussie à les protéger.

Nike prit sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Cassandra pleura. Peu après, elle demanda à sa mère.

\- Comment, suis-je arriver là ?

\- Un étrange homme noir avec le visage masqué a amené toi et Rothion ici.

\- Mon dieu, il va bien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

Nike sorti de la chambre et croisa Ryu dans le couloir.

\- Elle s'est réveillée, merci à vous.

Ryu opina et entra dans la chambre. Cassandra jeta un regard de peur envers l'homme qui l'a sauvée. Le ninja adopta un air rassurant convaincant la jeune fille de n'a pas avoir peur de lui. Cassandra lui adressa un sourire.

\- Tu es réveillée, dit Ryu.

\- Oui, merci à vous.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Cassandra Alexandra.

\- Ryu Hayabusa.

\- Merci, Monsieur Hayabusa, sans vous je serais morte. Vous avez une force impressionnante.

Ryu ne dit rien, il a toujours été modeste.

\- En fait, celle qui a enlevée ma sœur avait un bijou qui a renforcée son arme.

\- C'est l'œil du dragon, une relique capable de libérer le potentiel d'une arme.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'ici.

\- Non, je viens d'un autre monde, on est en quelle année ?

Cassandra lança un regard d'étonnement mais répondit à sa question.

\- 1591.

Ryu ferma les yeux, le passage que Tira a empruntée était un passage permettant de voyager dans le temps.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Ryu ?

\- Rien, je viens de comprendre que j'ai remontée le temps.

Cassandra lança un petit crie. Son sauveur venait du futur, elle faillit s'évanouir mais se reprit.

\- Dis, Cassandra, qui était cette Tira ?

La jeune fille adopta un regard de colère et de haine. Cette trainée a enlevée sa famille sous ses yeux.

\- Cette peste sert un monstre nommé Nightmare, on le nomme le Chevalier Azur. Il a en sa possession une épée maléfique nommée Soul Edge.

\- Soul Edge ?

\- Oui, c'est une arme diabolique qui a pour but de répandre la mort.

Soudain, Ryu vit des visions du passé. Il se souvint de l'incident de l'épée du Dragon Noir, du démon Doku qui l'a laissé pour mort, ce même monstre qui a détruit son village. Cassandra a prit le même chemin et a ressentit les mêmes souffrances.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, j'ai vécu cela moi aussi. Mais ne te laisse pas aveugler par la vengeance.

Cassandra, malgré son conseil, n'arriva pas à enfoncer sa colère.

\- Je ne peux pas, elle m'a fait du mal.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la chambre. Ryu prit la parole.

\- Voilà pourquoi, elle a pris l'œil du dragon. Si cette épée nommée Soul Edge se renforce grâce à son pouvoir, je n'ose pas imaginer les désastres. Repose toi, je m'en occupe.

Ryu sortit de la chambre. Cassandra se leva, pour elle, c'était hors de question de croiser les bras sans rien faire. Elle attrapa le bras de Ryu et le regarda.

\- Je viens avec toi, Ryu.

\- Non, ce voyage est trop dangereux. Tu n'es pas rétablie.

\- Peu importe, il faut que je sauve ma famille, je me sens responsable.

\- As-tu vu la puissance de l'œil du dragon ? Tu as eu de la chance, ce pouvoir est capable de raser des régions entières du globe.

\- Ecoutes, je connais bien l'Europe, j'ai réussi à arrêter Tira et son maître, je suis peut être faible mais je viens avec toi.

Ryu lança un soupir.

\- Bon d'accord. Mais ne traîne pas.

Cassandra fit un sourire.

\- D'accord, dit-elle avec une voix mignonne.

Cassandra enleva son bandage et vit une longue cicatrice. Cela renforça sa détermination, elle enfila sa tenue (celle de Soulcalibur IV) et attacha ses cheveux blonds. Elle prit ses armes et rejoignit Ryu. Avant, elle dit au revoir à ses parents et rejoignit Ryu.

\- Pas de regret, Cassandra ?

\- Aucun, Ryu. On n'y vas, dit-elle avec une voix déterminée.

Ryu prit son épée qui s'illumina.

\- Voilà le chemin à suivre.

Les deux héros commencèrent leur aventure.


End file.
